Mentor
by 9E-tan
Summary: His own darkness frightens him. Yet, Yusei knows that the true tragedy of his untimely transformation does not lie in his cursed fate.


**Disclaimer: **YGO!5Ds is not mine- and neither is the gorgeous cover picture which I stumbled across on tumblr.

**Pairing:** Yusei x Luca

**Genre: **Hurt/ Comfort/ Romance

**A/N:** Dedicated to _Exleader75 _for his love of the twins (and this rare pairing, overall.) A shoutout to those awaiting to read the next chapter of _Bandages_; I'm currently facing a bit of a Writer's block, but I will get through it, and I will update the chapter. That, is my promise to you all.

Now then, enjoy this ficlet.

* * *

_Mentor_

_._

_._

_._

He slowly trailed kisses down her neck, teasing the bruised marks with his tongue.

"Y-Yusei, I-I already have a Signer mark! I don't need another o-one!" Cheeks flushed crimson, the young Signer struggled vainly against his arms.

_How adorable._ Yusei chuckled darkly, momentarily pausing his ministrations.

They were currently in a dark alleyway; the bright flash from his transformation as a Dark Signer attracted the little fairy to witness his rebirth.

And now, she remained trapped within his iron hold, squirming as a maiden caught within the dragon's claws.

"_Nngh_.. you're acting just like Kalin!" Luca snapped as she valiantly lunged once more against his tight hold- before slumping into his arms in defeat. "As a Dark Signer, I thought your innermost desires to protect us would be amplified..."

Nudging the back of her neck with his nose, Yusei lifted a gloved hand to gently stroke her lopsided pigtail.

Flinching at the sudden display of tenderness, Luca stared at the ground; anything to avoid contact with the eyes of the fallen one, lest she lose her composure.

In her honest opinion, Luca was not surprised by how Yusei had slipped to the other side; some part within his heart, a twisted darkness resided and branched out. Having to shoulder the burden of his father's creations, as well as protecting the world from destruction, Luca knew that although the stoic teenager did not reveal it, he was suffering inside.

But to change so quickly into a fallen Signer...

She felt ashamed and embarrassed, having thought that she understood Yusei the most of all his friends. After all, they were both guardians of worlds, with heavy responsibilities sitting on each other's shoulders.

And yet, she could not provide a bit of solace for his heavy heart.

She clenched her fists.

Why was she always the one to depend on others? First it was her younger brother, then, Yusei. Could she not do anything on her own?

If it had come to the worst possible scenario, she knew she had to raise her stakes and fight; but against a Champion in his own right?

No, that was not what shook her to the core.

"Worrying as always. You'll age faster if you keep frowning like that, Luca."

Her face flushed hotter as Yusei gently brushed aside her bangs, the tips of his fingers ghosting over her forehead. Fate was truly cruel; putting the Signers together to fight against unfavorable conditions, then placing them against each other. Especially, against someone akin to a parent-guardian for her and her younger brother.

Hot pricks of tears threatened to spill from her eyes- she blinked, refusing to allow such emotions to show. She had to be strong- for her friends, her team, and her younger brother.

_And..._

_For Yusei._

"In this manner, we're quite similar, aren't we?"

Luca shook her head.

"I'm not as strong as you are, Yusei."

"Strong?" Leaning down, the Dark Signer rested his chin against the crook of her neck. "...as always, Luca is still a child."

The young girl flinched involuntarily as she felt the deep chuckle resonate throughout his broad chest.

Flustered, Luca stomped her feet. "W-what are you trying to say?" She tried to press down against the frustration teeming in her voice, but facing this new Yusei was near impossible. If striking a conversation with a stoic mechanic-leader-saviour-guardian was hard enough, dealing with that same person with a 180 flip to his personality was worse. Inwardly, she groaned at her previous childish wish that Yusei would become more sociable; if this was what he would become, she'd rather take his silent side. _And why was he so touchy feely? _

"Did you honestly think that _protecting my friends _would be my amplified characteristic?"

Before Luca could open her mouth in reply, Yusei continued.

"...something along the lines of 'trusting in me', isn't that right..." His tone dropped an octave, the bass ringing in her ears. "...Luca..?"

Golden eyes widened as the young girl froze, rooted to the spot before the suppressing presence.

_Her traitorous face!_

It was already the sixth time she was blushing; like the Earthbound Immortal chameleon, her face was rapidly changing into different shades of red.

She bit her lips, avoiding his piercing gaze.

"Luca…"

Lifting his head from the comfortable niche, Yusei languidly traced the soft corner of her lips with a finger, coaxing a response from the stiff Signer.

"S-stop it!"

The feeling returning to her fingers, the young girl slapped away the intruding hand.

"Stop playing around!" She raised her head, meeting his eyes for the first time since their chance encounter.

_Crimson._

Her voice caught in her throat by the sheer intensity of his gaze. Even though he was a Dark Signer, he still retained his ability to stare past through all of your defenses…

Shakily, she continued. "You're running away, Yusei. Although I do not know your true feelings, even I can tell that you're… afraid." Tentatively, she reached forward, placing her small hand against his chest.

There was no heartbeat.

Yusei chuckled, though his eyes betrayed no emotion. "Fear? Be sensible, Luca. How could a being without a heart have fear?" Behind the chasm of red, she could not decipher his thoughts. "It's time to grow up and stop chasing after an illusion."

"Then do it."

"Hmm?" A quirk of his eyebrow graced his pale features.

"Kill me." The silence seemed to stretch, the moment, just for the two of them. "If the Yusei I know doesn't exist, it should be easy, right? Since Dark Signers don't hold value in life."

His face was expressionless.

"Giving up already? That's disappointing." Slowly, he raised his hand, placing his fingers under her chin.

"What are you waiting for?" It was an accomplishment that her knees did not give out. She was internally shaking to the core.

"… For a brave contender, how could I be rude to end the match so tastelessly?" With a swift flick of his wrists, he tore apart the red jacket from Luca's shoulders. "It's so plain in sight…. You really do wear your heart on your sleeve, Luca."

From the distance, thunder rumbled ominously.

"Since it is your last wish, I will become your mentor-figure one more time-"

The young Signer backed against the wall, fearful of the looming shadow.

"-and teach you about _reality_."

He leaned down, grabbing the collar of her shirt with one hand, and bringing her closer to him.

* * *

The resounding note of the slap echoed in the alley.

"You don't have the right to teach me anything."

The trembling lilt in her voice told him she was still afraid. But nevertheless, there was still that furious spark of anger.

_Yes, she was beautiful._

"Wasn't it you who taught us we needed to love ourselves first?"

The pain dully throbbed in his head.

"Someone like you, who doesn't even pride himself, has no right to challenge me!" Twin pigtails whipped in the air as she turned around, past the Dark Signer, who stood still in the darkness.

"Yusei- no._ Fudo-san_."

A hint of a bitter smile settled on his lips.

"I will be waiting."

Her small footsteps pattered against the dirty cement.

"So please, live, until you can teach me about reality."

Even without looking, he could imagine her conflicted eyes, wavering between firmness and hope.

"Since… Signers will always be together, no matter how far apart, right?"

* * *

Grey clouds rolled across the sky, blanketing the watery blue with melancholy.

Even in the end, he couldn't make her hate him.

_"How will you fight when you're so soft-hearted…?"_

She was right, once again.

_He could never be her mentor figure... _

Closing his eyes, he faced the weeping sky, welcoming the dull patter of rain droplets.

..._not when he was never one in the first place._

* * *

**A/N:** I apologize for the crappy ending; I'll fix it again later when something comes to my mind. I just can't get myself to write anything these days..

And yes, I've always entertained the idea of Yusei being a Dark Signer. His personality here is very out of character, but then again, who wouldn't be after suffering a death and being reincarnated to host some evil god in your body? Still, I think I butchered it.

...

Thank you for all of your support so far, everyone. This humble writer would appreciate any possible suggestions to kick back her depleted imagination to shape...


End file.
